Argent Arms International
Argent Arms International, also known as the Armory, is a firearms dealership and security consulting firm owned by the Argent Family. It is located in a large warehouse in Beacon Hills, California, though it was abandoned for some time after Gerard Argent was made ill by the combination of an Alpha Bite and the ingestion of Mountain Ash and Victoria Argent committed suicide in Season 2. In Season 3, though Chris Argent intended to restart the company and make it legitimate following his and his daughter Allison's decision to leave the Hunter life, they became preoccupied with assisting the Beacon Hills packs in their fight against the Darach Jennifer Blake and the Alpha Pack before he could do so. In Season 4, the building was used as a hide-out for Kate Argent and her Berserkers for a short time before she relocated to the sewers under Beacon Hills. This then gave Scott McCall the idea to use it as a hide out for Satomi Ito and the survivors of her pack, who had been decimated by the Deadpool assassins. There, members of the McCall Pack and their allies helped defend Satomi's pack from a squadron of Hunters who had become assassins until Stiles Stilinski and Malia Tate managed to stop the Deadpool through its computer system. In Season 6, the now-healed Gerard Argent started Argent Arms International up again to provide himself with a cover for the fact that he was arming the human Beacon Hills citizens to wage war with the town's supernatural population. It appeared that Chris Argent briefly worked with the company during this time to determine why their business was "booming," though when he realized what Gerard was planning, he left in order to join the fight on Scott McCall and the McCall Pack's side. Notable Events *After Kate Argent and her Berserkers attacked an armored police transport van, injuring Scott McCall, killing Garrett, and capturing Violet, Scott used the Berserker claw in his side as a source of scent, allowing him and Chris Argent to track them to Argent Arms, as Violet was the only one left alive who knew where Scott's Beta Liam Dunbar was being held hostage. ( ) **While there, Chris and Scott got into a stand-off with Kate and the Berserkers, though Kate called them off at the last minute when they nearly killed Chris. Scott found Violet's body in a back room, implying that Kate mauled her to death when she couldn't give them answers about the Deadpool. Once the battle ended, Scott heard Liam howl, allowing him to finally find him in a well in the Beacon Hills Preserve. *When Satomi Ito and the surviving members of her pack were found attempting to flee Beacon Hills and the Deadpool assassins trying to kill them, Scott McCall got the idea to bring them to Argent Arms, where he and his then-girlfriend Kira Yukimura and friends Derek Hale and Braeden could help defend them from the Hunters who had become assassins. ( ) **The group, with Chris Argent's aid, fended off the Hunters until Stiles Stilinski and Malia Tate could shut down the Deadpool computers. *FBI Special Agent Rafael McCall and an ATF agent went to Argent Arms International, now under the leadership of Gerard Argent, to investigate the reports that they had a very high inventory based on the population of Beacon Hills. Unfortunately for them, they found nothing out of the ordinary and were forced to leave empty-handed. ( ) *Scott McCall, Malia Tate, Lydia Martin, and Chris Argent, intent to find the missing Werewolves from Satomi Ito's pack, Tierney and Jiang, infiltrated Argent Arms after Gerard Argent and his Hunter army were drawn to Hill Valley Zoo where Liam Dunbar and Theo Raeken were acting as bait. ( ) **While there, Scott and Malia accidentally set off an alarm when they opened up a room that revealed Jiang and Tierney were dead due to the flayed skin with their pack symbol being on display to taunt them. This caused the doors to lock and a motion sensor to go off, which Malia inadvertently tripped when she tried to find an escape route; this led to the fire suppression system to go off, sucking all of the air out of the room and nearly suffocating Scott and Malia to death until Chris and Lydia fought off the guards and broke through the steel door with Lydia's Banshee scream. *Tamora Monroe, Gerard Argent's acolyte, held a meeting at Argent Arms for prospective Hunters where she revealed the supernatural world to them and used the captured Ethan Steiner as evidence to scare them into joining their army. This meeting included providing the new recruits with weaponry and education on how to use them. ( ) *Kate Argent, looking through the facility for the last of the yellow wolfsbane, became furious when Gerard used the last wolfsbane-laced bullet to shoot her, stating that while she was his daughter and an Argent, she was still "one of them." **After Scott McCall and his pack figured out how to defeat the Anuk-ite, Chris Argent went to Argent Arms to gloat about it to Gerard before allowing Kate to presumably maul Gerard to death. ( ) *Following the defeat of both Gerard and the Anuk-ite, Sheriff Stilinski and Special Agent Rafael McCall raided the facility and confiscated all of the weapons inside of it. ( ) Trivia *It was first revealed that the Argent Family were in the legal arms dealership and security consulting business in Season 1's Magic Bullet, but the company itself was not seen until Season 4's Orphaned. Gallery Argent arms international orphaned.png|Exterior 4x06 Violet dead.png|Storage Room Derek and scott monstrous.png|thumb|Armory Argent arms international triggers.png|Armory Chris lydia scott argent arms triggers.jpg|Entrance Scott argent arms trophy room.png|Trophy Room Monroe gerard argent arms triggers.jpg|Hallway Argent arms international jackson wol.jpg|Cellar Jackson and ethan wol 9.jpg|Cellar Category:Locations Category:Beacon Hills Locations Category:Argent Family